<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i was enchanted to meet you by liannyeong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486574">i was enchanted to meet you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liannyeong/pseuds/liannyeong'>liannyeong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>enchanted [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, F/M, Memory Loss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liannyeong/pseuds/liannyeong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“the lingering question kept me up. two a.m., who do you love?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Kang Seulgi, Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>enchanted [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i was enchanted to meet you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>late september 2017.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>in a strange turn of events, jaein befriends an amnesiac man. living in the outskirts of ilsan, the town doesn't usually have visitors. imagine her surprise when she opened the cat cafe on one sunday morning, an unfamiliar man at the front door. god knows how long he had been camping outside the shop. youngjae -- jaein's twin brother and the better samaritan -- pitied the man and offered him a shelter and a temporary job. jaein learnt that the man doesn't remember anything except for his name: im jaebum. he doesn't have an address to go home to nor any personal identification on him to help with his memories.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>contrary to her initial objection to taking jaebum in, she ends up helping the man. she teaches him the ways around the cafe: the recipe for each drink and the cakes, the way to handle each cat, maintenance of the cafe and so on. to her pleasant surprise, jaebum is a lively person and a hardworker. he serves the customers well, always smiling. though jaein will never admit to her brother, she finds jaebum adorable whenever he feeds the cats. he talks to them as if they were children, pouts whenever they don't respond to him. even the most stubborn cat warms up to him in record time!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>so easily, jaebum becomes a new member of the yoo family.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>the twins make room for the new occupant in the apartment just above the cat cafe. jaebum doesn't mind the small room; he is thankful to have a place to stay and work as he works on remembering his past. but nothing seems to work. nevertheless, they're all patient. and jaein hopes that nothing would change if he ever retrieves his memories.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>especially on moments like this, which they only share between themselves and none with the world. it has become a routine whereby jaebum would help jaein with the dishes. soft music playing in the background, the songs from jaein's personal playlist mostly comprise of acoustics and ballads. they've done this so often that jaebum knows the melodies well, humming along as they work side by side, wiping the utensils dry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>but tonight, with a devious plan in mind, jaein passes jaebum the last utensil. then she washes her hands before quickly raising them to face level. she spreads her fingers wide, sprinkling water at jaebum. the man flinches, surprised. jaein has an apology ready on her tongue but before she can even say it, jaebum scoops a handful of water then splashes at the female.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>she stands still, in horror, face wet, the water dripping onto her shirt. jaebum's laughter dies. he leans forward, peering at jaein's face. there's guilt in his eyes, mouth softly uttering an apology. the man brings a paper towel to her face, gently patting her dry. jaein could only stare at him, mesmerized with the way he's so close. he seems so engrossed with wiping her face, doesn't seem to notice her gaze. but when his eyes meet hers, like a deer caught in headlights, she quickly looks away, embarrassed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"well, um-- thanks and uh-- goodnight," she mumbles. but before she can even move away, jaebum has a gentle hold on her elbow, the other hand tipping her chin up. he looks concerned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"your face is red," he comments.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"i, uhh--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"how cute," he says, a smile on the corner of his lips. jaein swallows, trying so hard not to combust into flames. but jaebum just had to say, "<em>you're</em> cute."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>the female flounders, and she swears her face probably turned a darker shade of red with the way her cheeks burn. but she notices that jaebum shares the same expression, the tips of his ears red.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"i have been thinking," he starts, voice soft as if he's about to tell a secret. jaebum has let go of her chin, his fingers trailing down her wrist, until his little finger coils around hers. "it doesn't matter what my past is," jaebum says. "i want you in my present and future."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>then he fully interlaces their fingers, pressing their palms together. he's a step closer now, breathing the same air.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"then don't forget me when you recover your memories."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"i will never." jaebum smiles, eye crescents and pearl white teeth blinding to her. he only needed to lean slightly forward before their foreheads touch, noses colliding. she can feel his breath ghosting on her skin but neither of them closes the gap. they revel in the moment just like this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>jaebum came into the twins' life. like a meteorite crashing onto earth, jaein thinks. unprecedented, but with it, comes materials the earth require to blossom. she didn't expect to find love in an unknown amnesiac man. but she supposes that's how sudden love can appear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>and like a meteorite, jaebum leaves a burnt imprint in jaein's life.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>---</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>late may 2018.</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>months after their relationship became serious, jaebum's past worms its way back into their life. a man deemed to be a close friend of jaebum -- a kindergarten teacher named jinyoung -- barges into the cat cafe, an index finger pointing at jaebum, yelling his name. thankfully, the cafe had just closed, the scene not witnessed by any customers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"how can you not know me?" the man shrieks, pressing his palm onto his chest. "it's me! jinyoung, your best friend!" jaein thinks the guy looks mad: his face pale, in plain disbelief that his friend doesn't recognize him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>youngjae comes to the rescue, calmly mediating the situation. the man called jinyoung seems to grow paler after learning about jaebum's condition. he's seated on the table, elbows on the wooden surface, head buried into his hands, fingers pulling the strands of his hair. his prim and proper appearance is now ruined. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"this can't be possible... how could--" jinyoung mutters to himself. then he snaps his head up, staring straight at his friend. he starts spitting out random information about jaebum that no one knows and jaebum certainly cannot remember. "-- you have two moles right about your left eye! you're a photographer under the pseudo name of jayb!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>jaein and youngjae share a look before searching that name up on their phones. the website displays a portrait of a man's silhouette. the man is facing sideways, his hair long enough to touch his shoulders, half-tied up messily. though it's all dark and jaebum has a much shorter hair length, there is no mistaking the sharpness of his jawline.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>jaebum looks up from where he was peering at jaein's phone over her shoulder. "we're really... friends?" he asks jinyoung, uncertain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>the man nods. he has a calmer demeanor now, eyes soft and warm as he gazes at jaebum. "best friends, of 10 years," he emphasizes. "i would recognize you everywhere, without doubt."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"then..." jaebum says, "what happened to me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>jinyoung shakes his head solemnly. "everything was normal until you didn't respond to my texts. the next thing i knew, you were nowhere to be found and everyone panicked--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>jinyoung abruptly sits up. "seulgi."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"who?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"you don't-- oh my god," the man exhales in disbelief. "seulgi, your fiancee."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>that piece of information is enough to have jaein's heart drop. jaebum is taken? as if reading her mind, jaebum glances at her, wearing a guilty expression. jaein didn't hide her disappointment well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"oh my god," jinyoung breathes. jaein snaps her attention back at the man. he's rubbing his hand over his face, in distraught. then he darts his glance between jaebum and jaein. "i'm sorry... but yes, jaebum is attached." jinyoung lets out a breath, as if he is going to say something heavy. he speaks again, but directing to jaebum only, "your wedding was supposed to be in october. but you went missing two weeks before. it was a mess. everyone was searching for you all around town but <em>god</em>-- how the hell did you end up here, in ilsan?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"i don't know either..." jaebum mutters.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"you live in seoul," jinyoung informs. "about an hour's drive from here. i can bring you there, if you like."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>at that suggestion, jaebum looks at jaein expectantly. there's a kind of pleading in his eyes, but at the same time, he doesn't want to go anywhere without jaein's permission.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>she steps closer, places a hand on his elbow. she couldn't form words in her mouth. she knows how much jaebum wants to find himself, and jaein herself wants jaebum to get the answers too. but there's a risk jaein has to take -- if she is willing to take. now informed about jaebum's relationship status, jaein is reluctant to let him go. she's not sure if she can bear jaebum leaving her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>jaebum brings her hands together, encompassing it within his bigger ones. he looks down at them, his thumbs rubbing circles onto the back of her hands. even he doesn't dare to bring up the topic. jaebum has mentioned before that he's afraid of what he'll find in his past. and jaein had assured him that it would all be fine. that it would all work out in the end.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>so she says, "come home soon." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>when jaebum looks at her with a concerned expression, jaein gives him a reassuring smile and a nod of encouragement. the man before her raises their hands, brushes his lips across her knuckles, then plants a kiss onto them, eyes closed. when he pulls away, he keeps his lips close, breath fanning across the skin. his eyes meet hers, warm and sincere. "wait for me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>neither wanted to part until there's a cough in the room. jaebum loosens their hands but pulls her into a hug. so many uncertainties, but like this, right now, jaein can feel his heart. she can hear the beating of his heart, the warmth of his embrace. she can feel a flow of emotions between them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>but in the next moment, jaebum pulls away, taking everything with him. jaein tries not to think too much into it watching the way jaebum crushes youngjae into a hug and then bidding goodbye to the cats. jaein doesn't look away once, eyes always on the man as he gets into the car. even after the car has set off and long gone out of sight. youngjae squeezes her shoulder to comfort her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>but jaein wonders why her heart feels much heavier than before.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>---</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>early june 2018.</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>in the first week, jaebum would update jaein frequently. he would send her photos of his apartment, the food he eats, the scenery. he would include captions that are so romantic that jaein cannot help but miss him more each day.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>but slowly, his texts change from frequent to few, then to occasional.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>jaein reckons jaebum has been busy with settling his old life and gaining back his old connections. he probably needs time to process everything. it must have been hard for him, jaein thinks. but what if... <em>no</em>, she shakes her head. she counters any unnecessary worry in her mind. overthinking isn't the way; not when there's no evidence to support. besides, she trusts jaebum. he promised he would come back. and she promised to wait.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>yet she misses him so much that she yearns to see him in person. to hear his voice again. and with jaebum so busy to reply her texts, she thinks it wouldn't be a bad idea to surprise him at his door. she drags youngjae along, even though her brother was reluctant to leave the cafe closed for a few days. in the end, he gave in and they took the train to seoul.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>now standing in front of jaebum's apartment, jaein feels nervous. she keeps checking again and again -- the unit number of the apartment in front of them -- worried that she might be wrong. she takes a deep breath before pressing the doorbell. her heart beats faster with each second, and it pounds even harder when she hears the click of the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>when jaebum opens the door, a surge of emotions flows through jaein's veins. jaebum's eyebrows raised up high, his mouth agape. the female throws herself onto the him, basking in the familiar warmth and scent of him. too engrossed to notice the way his hold is looser than usual.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"i've missed you," jaein murmurs into the crook of jaebum's neck. she doesn't even realize that she teared up, if not for the sudden wetness against her skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"you didn't tell me you were coming," jaebum sputters when they finally pull away, though jaein doesn't remove her arms around his neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"we didn't," jaein replies, smile not faltering, "we wanted to surprise you!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>jaebum blinks, glancing over at youngjae who only returns a smile. jaein cups the man's face, missing the feeling of his face beneath her hands. she tiptoes, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. she closes her eyes, revels in the physical touch with the man she loves. oh, how much she misses him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"jaebum? who's at the door?" a female voice comes from inside the apartment. jaein snaps her eyes open. a woman appears at the door frame, eyes slit like a snake, gaze piercing. long hair tied in a ponytail, she's dressed in probably the most expensive fashion brand. her eyes flit over jaein's arms around jaebum. the man immediately untangles himself and clears his throat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"um-- jaein, youngjae, this is seulgi," jaebum introduces. "seulgi, this is jaein and youngjae."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>jaein freezes. seulgi? <em>the</em> seulgi who was jaebum's fiancee? in his apartment? <em>what?</em> jaein's mind starts whirling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"oh, the twins from ilsan?" seulgi recalls. then she flashes a smile which makes jaein shiver. she directs the next sentence to jaebum. "you didn't tell me they were coming!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"neither did i," jaebum replies, "it's a surprise visit."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>seulgi nods slowly. something about her expression makes jaein feel uncomfortable. the woman turns her attention back to the twins.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"well, come on in! we wouldn't want our dear guests to be standing at the door all the time, right?" she lets out a chuckle as she leads the way in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>jaein doesn't budge immediately. her mind keeps replaying the scene, and it's not helping that she's starting to second guess everything. it's nice that seulgi is inviting but... why does it seem like it's her house instead of jaebum's? and her gaze when jaein had her arms around jaebum... the way jaebum immediately pulls away from her... could it be--</p>
</div><div>
  <p>a tap on her shoulder breaks her thought process. youngjae shoots her a weak smile and proceeds inside. jaein just trails behind her brother.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>the apartment is luxurious, jaein thinks to herself. an embodiment of modern and minimalism style. light spills into the spacious room from the glass windows, the gray curtains drawn. on one side of the room stands a television shelf that covers bookshelf that covers the entire wall: the device in the center, shelves of books in the cabinets at the sides.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>jaebum ushers them to the 3-seater couch that is placed against the opposite wall, a loveseat at each side. jaebum settles at the loveseat while the twins take the couch, with jaein sitting the closest to jaebum. when seulgi comes with a tray of drinks, she chooses to share the loveseat with jaebum. though it sparks a little jealousy in jaein, she doesn't address it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"so how have you been, jaebum?" youngjae asks. "how are your memories?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"i remember everything now," he replies.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>the siblings rejoice at the news.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"that's great!" jaein exclaims. she leans forward, placing a hand on his knee. "i'm so happy for you." she truly, genuinely is. he'd figured everything out now. all questions of his past has been answered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>jaebum stares at her hand. there's a slight frown on his face. he doesn't place a hand over hers, doesn't push it away either. his eyes dart up, meeting jaein's. his gaze is different, she can't make sense of it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>there's a clearing of a throat then jaein notices how seulgi shifted closer to jaebum, links an arm, resting her head onto his shoulder. jaein retracts her hand immediately -- as if burnt -- and tries not to focus on the way they are pressed together. she tries to school her expression, ignoring the small squeeze in her chest. and she definitely tries her best to keep one particular question at bay: <em>why isn't he pushing her away?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>jaein is thankful when youngjae brings up the topic of jaebum's photography works. it's as if he knows her train of thoughts so he attempts to distract jaein from the whispers of her heart. upon youngjae's request, jaebum shares his projects from his computer. as he describes his thought process and his goal for the shots, totally engrossed, jaein couldn't help but keep her eyes on the male. he's so passionate about his work, his eyes sparkling as he talks. it's new to see jaebum like this: expressions different from the ones she has ever seen. he has truly recovered his memories, jaein thinks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>not having known jaebum of the past, when the topic transits to old memories, jaein feels like a misfit. she reckons youngjae feels the same too but neither says anything. jaein thinks it's a way to learn more about jaebum. but as seulgi begins to chatter more about those memories, jaein falters little by little. seulgi always keeps a hand on jaebum, be it his hand or his thigh. almost every minute, she would glance over at jaebum and smile at him fondly. as if... in love. in those moments, jaein's eyes float over to jaebum's face. she can't really describe the emotions within her when she sees jaebum looking back at seulgi, returning the smile. it feels as if jaein is intruding in an intimate moment. it feels as if <em>they</em> are the ones in love and in a relationship.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"we were preparing for the wedding but you went missing and i--" seulgi chokes on her words. revisiting that incident has her tearing up. she turns to jaebum, her fingers now interlaced with his. "i really thought i lost you," seulgi exhales shakily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"i'm sorry," jaebum utters softly. he pats the back of seulgi's hand, an assuring smile on his lips. "but i'm back now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>wait what?</em> jaein tries to control her emotions but it's messing with her head. jaebum couldn't possibly mean-- <em>god</em>, jaein pleads internally, <em>what is happening?</em> her mind starts whirling back the previous moments, she starts thinking scenarios in her head. did jaebum mean he's--</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"that's nice," she hears youngjae speaking. she glances over and youngjae is already standing up, pulling her along. for the split second that their eyes meet, youngjae has a firm gaze. he turns back to the couple -- jaein doesn't know anymore -- with a smile that jaein recognizes so well. a smile he reserves just for customers. jaein gulps a spit. youngjae must have read her mind again. "well then, we should get going. thank you for having us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"already?" jaebum asks, looking slightly alarmed. "it hasn't even been that long!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>youngjae shoots him an apologetic smile. "we came unannounced. we don't wish to overstay here. we thank you for your hospitality."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>if jaebum noticed the formal language youngjae uses, he doesn't say anything. he just nods and walks the twins to the door. seulgi stays put in her seat but waves goodbye happily. jaein has an inkling that she just wants them gone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"i appreciate the visit," jaebum says at the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"no problem," youngjae dismisses it. "we're happy that you got your memories back." they hug, light and friendly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"i, um--" jaein fumbles for words to say when jaebum looks at her. but how can she, when there's a million thoughts that went through her mind just from the short duration? keeping her emotions for a moment seems so hard when the man she loves is standing in front of her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"jaein," jaebum calls out her name so softly, but it lacks the adoration he used to show. his gaze now gentle, and it reminds her so much of the jaebum that stayed in ilsan. she wants to hold him, wants to be held by him. but her instincts tell her no. he doesn't reach out for her anyway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>with her emotions slowly bubbling its way out of her chest, it would only take a moment before it spills.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>jaein doesn't get a chance to say anything for jaebum speaks again, glancing at youngjae, "there will be a party next sunday at 8 in the evening. a friend's idea, to celebrate my return." jaebum looks back at jaein. "it would be nice to see you there."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"sure," youngjae answers quickly. "we'll be there."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>jaebum smiles. "great! see you at the party then."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>leaving the apartment building, jaein finally has the freedom to mull over the day's event.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"jaein," youngjae calls when they walk side by side towards the subway. "are you okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>for a moment, jaein doesn't answer. is she okay? yeah, she is. because jaebum has his memories back. because the mystery of jaebum's past is solved. but at the same time, no, she's not okay. she can't really say that she has the right to be jealous of seulgi since they were long a couple before the accident happened. but what does that make jaein now? does she have a place in jaebum's heart? god, does jaebum even care about her now that his old flame is back in his life?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>youngjae has a worried look on his face. "i'm sorry i made us leave so abruptly--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"no," she cuts. "you did the right thing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"we can skip out the party if you want."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>jaein shakes her head. "we promised him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"you sure?" he throws her another worried expression.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"yeah."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>her brother nods. "okay then."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>jaebum had his answers. now jaein needs hers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>---</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>mid june 2018.</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>on the day of the jaebum's party, jaein doesn't feel so good. she hadn't been able to sleep enough the previous night, her mind whirring with thoughts. she wonders what would happen, if she could even have a chance to be next to jaebum. god, she wonders how jaebum would look like and how he would react when he sees her outfit. jaebum had texted them the details of the party, saying that it doesn't really have a theme. so jaein opts for a floral-patterned white cold shoulder top paired with a nice fitting black jeans. youngjae is dressed simple: striped gray shirt with denim jeans.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>the location of the party isn't at jaebum's apartment; it's some villa on a hill, isolated from the bustling streets of seoul, but it has a clear view of the city landscape. upon arrival, the music can be heard at the gates, and the whole place is littered with people. the twins feel out of place, not knowing anyone while everybody else are busy chatting away. they enter the villa itself, more jam-packed with guests dancing to the music.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"oh hey!" they hear someone yelling over the music. at first jaein thinks it's just some other guest calling another, but as they move, jinyoung comes to view, a polite smile on his lips. he leads them to the side of the room, away from the mass, quieter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"good to see you two again," he says. "jaebum's probably somewhere..." jinyoung trails off, trying to search for the said man in the crowd. then he waves a hand dismissively when he fails to spot his friend. "he'll be out shortly. in the meantime," his voice turns serious, "we need to talk."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>jaein and youngjae share a look, a little lost. jinyoung sighs. he leans forward, arms crossed in front of his chest. his gaze on jaein, chilly and fierce.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"what is your relationship with jaebum?" he asks, tone firm. jaein is taken aback. "from what i see back when i first saw him in the cafe, there was something going on, no?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>i don't even know anymore</em>, is the first thing her mind says. "we didn't put a label, i think," she replies out loud.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>the man just hums. his face is serious, and it seems as if he's plotting something in his head. it seems as if he isn't pleased with her relationship with jaebum. but god, she doesn't know anymore. whatever she had with jaebum feels like a distant memory now. she reckons jinyoung wants her to have a clean break with jaebum. end whatever that is going on between them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"this may be out of the blue but," jinyoung starts again. "whatever you had or is having with him right now, i want you to fight for it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>what?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>even youngjae's ears perk up, sitting up straight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"i can't say much right now because i don't know what's going on with him," jinyoung continues. "but jaebum isn't... himself. he hasn't been as vocal about his thoughts as before. so i don't really know what he's thinking."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"why are you saying this?" youngjae pipes up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"why me?" jaein asks quietly. jaebum already has someone waiting for him. no, he already has someone made for him. why would jinyoung want her to fight for jaebum's love? shouldn't he be happy that jaebum already has seulgi?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"why <em>wouldn't</em> it be you?" jinyoung questions, eyes locked. "you're unsure if he still likes you because of seulgi, am i right? but i can tell you that he still has feelings for you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>jaein just looks at him, unsure if she should even believe that. jinyoung is perceptive enough, so he continues, "trust me, i've known jaebum long enough. i know when he has feelings for someone."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>but it still doesn't add up. why does jinyoung want her to fight for jaebum so much?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"look, he's my best friend. i want the best for him--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>the music suddenly stops and the crowd cheers. a man announces, hair the color of reddish brown, voice booming over the speakers, "here we have the highlight of the party: im jaebum!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>jaein swears she has never turned her head so fast. there jaebum is, looking dashing even though he's just donned simply: black leather jacket over a plain white shirt, black jeans ripped a little at the knees. his hair is swept back but half of his bangs fall over his forehead. jaein swoons over him. as jaebum walks to the announcer, jaein sees seulgi following, linking an arm around jaebum's. she looks pretty wearing a white halter neck cropped top with a pink wrap mini skirt. despite her jealous heart, her traitorous mind thinks the two look good together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>jaebum is passed the microphone and he starts, "thank you so much for coming to this party that my dear friend, jackson," pointing to the earlier chestnut-haired man, "has kindly hosted for me. it's great to be back and seeing familiar faces."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"what happened?" someone shouts in the crowd.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"i had an accident and for a while, i lost my memories," jaebum answers. "i was at ilsan while i was trying to recover my memories. but when jinyoung found me and brought me back to seoul, i slowly remembered."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>jaein notices seulgi tugging jaebum. the man looks over his shoulder, and seulgi is just smiling back. he continues, not tearing his gaze from the female, "more specifically, everything came back to me the moment i saw seulgi."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>the crowd coos. but jaein holds her breath.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>seulgi gets shy, her face a light shade of red. she has her weight rested against jaebum, head leaning onto his shoulder. god, they look so hopelessly in love, it breaks jaein. she can no longer take it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"i need some air," she mutters to youngjae before moving, pushing past the crowd to leave the villa. the last thing she hears is another shout from the crowd, "so when's the wedding?" which is followed by cheers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>jaein finds a spot near the backyard, empty. she stands at the railing, looking over the cityscape from the height. the city is still bustling, packed with crowds even with the late hour. and it makes jaein wonder: of all people she could fall in love with, why did it have to be jaebum? why did it have to be someone who's already attached? why must it be someone who has his heart occupied by another? </p>
</div><div>
  <p>jaein should have known. she should have seen this coming. when she allowed jaebum to chase after his memories, she knew the risks fully well. yet she keeps hoping that it wouldn't happen at all. she keeps hoping, praying that the thoughts in her head are nothing but unnecessary and negative thoughts. that at the end of the day, jaebum would come back to her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>and <em>god</em>, jaebum even told her to wait for him! but now, even if she waits a century -- or even a millennium! -- jaebum will never come back. jaebum will never look at her. god, he probably doesn't even notice her at the party at all. is this all a way to spite her? that he had invited them just so that he could ignore her existence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"hey," a voice pulls her from her thoughts. "i was looking all over for you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>jaein doesn't dare to turn. she doesn't want to look at him right now. because if she does, she's certain she will break down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"jaein? hey, are you okay?" jaebum asks, face peering at hers. but she shuts her eyes, turns her face away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"leave me alone," she utters weakly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>jaebum puts both his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to face him. "jaein, what's wrong--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>jaein pushes his arms away aggressively. "you're not coming back," jaein spits, eyes finally meeting jaebum's. she sees how his worried expression morphs into shock, his eyes wide. "you're not coming back to ilsan. to <em>me</em>," she emphasizes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"jaein, i'm sorry--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"god, i encouraged you to find your memories. i knew that there was a possibility you would leave but it was a risk i was willing to take," she fires. "and you-- you promised--! you promised you'd want me in your present and future, no matter what your past is!" jaein is furious. but to who the fury is directed to, she doesn't even know anymore. because ultimately, she can't blame jaebum for not knowing anything about his old life.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"you promised you'd come home," she utters weakly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"jaein, i--" jaebum has a frown etched on his face. "i am <em>home</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>that's all it takes for the tension in jaein to disappear. the sorrow in her flows out like a river meeting its mouth. she doesn't even care about the tears that are spilling down her face. there is no point in trying anymore. there is nothing to fight for. jaebum has made his decision. jaein resigns.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"i'm truly sorry..." is all she hears him say.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>she nods, sniffling. "you and seulgi go a long way back. and before your accident, you were sure that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with her. the answer is obvious, isn't it? what is our one year of memories compared to the ones with her?" jaein rattles on. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"jaein--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"no, it makes sense. it makes sense for you to throw me away, now that you have your old life back," she fires, words venomous. her thoughts unfiltered. everything that has to be said must be said. she scoffs. "i'm just-- i was just a short fling for you. nothing more."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>jaebum seems to have lost his voice. he only gapes at her. if that expression on his face is sadness, jaein doesn't want to believe it. after all, he'll be living a much better life from now on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"jaebum!" she hears someone calling in the distance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"go," jaein exhales, weak. "you belong with her."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>the man before her hesitates. jaein raises her fist, biting down on her lip to stop her sobs. then she punches jaebum on the chest, hard enough that jaebum stumbles a little.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"just leave me be," she whispers more to herself. jaein turns around, shutting her eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>she hears the rustling of the grass, footsteps getting distant. she lets out a breath, trying to compose herself. but it only makes it worse. her emotions surge like a wave, crashing against her heart, eroding every single bit of armor she had put up for the past weeks. it brings her down, vulnerable and she's bawling her eyes out, crouched at the secluded spot of the backyard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>she doesn't know how long she stayed outside, but youngjae comes later, draping an arm around her shoulder, tugging her to his body. he doesn't speak a word; but jaein knows that he's aware of the situation. only when jaein is more composed and calm, did youngjae decide to call it a day. he helps her up, keeping a hand around her shoulders to soothe her swelling heart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>they walk past the villa, the clear glass windows allow them to see into the building when the lights are on. jaein wishes her treacherous eyes didn't try to look for jaebum. it only breaks her heart even more, for she sees jaebum and seulgi kissing in the center of all their friends, cheers from all around. seulgi has both her arms around jaebum's neck in a tight lock, and jaebum's arm winds around her waist. the cheers drown away the sound of her breaking heart -- shattered to pieces and further grounded into fine dust. she can no longer bear the tears in her eyes, can no longer bear to see any of them. so she pushes forward, through the gates and out of jaebum's life.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://liannyeong.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/liannyeongfics">Twitter</a>.<br/>If you like this work, do support me by buying me a <a href="https://ko-fi.com/liannyeong">coffee</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>